Christmas Wrappings
by Tabitha4
Summary: What happens to Harry when he eats trick candy from the Weasley twins at Christmas?


Title: Christmas Wrappings 

Author: Tabitha

Pairing: HP/SS

Rating: R

Feedback: smokymtncat1@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: Stolen by JKR before I could claim them. Too bad. So sad.

Written for the Third Wave of the Harry Potter/Severus Snape Fuh-Q-Fest at What happens to Harry when he eats trick candy from the Weasley twins at Christmas? 

Challenge: Write a story that is exactly1000 words long.

Challenge from nyenawings at glassesreflect: 

Fred and George have been up to mischief again. They have given Harry some candy with some potion(s) inside. You choose the potion(s) and what comes of it. One morning over Christmas break, Harry wakes up to find himself tied to his bed and someone (you choose who) anxiously awaiting to unwrap their 'present' (aka Harry). To make this plausible, all the Gryffindors need to be gone except the culprit (if you choose a Gryffindor). If you choose someone in another house or a professor, pretend like they have access to the Gryffindor tower.   

Beta: Mike from HP_BetaBuddies

Fred and George Weasley, otherwise known as Gred and Forge, grinned widely as they presented Harry Potter with a brightly wrapped package. "Happy Christmas, Harry!" they both exclaimed, as Harry examined the small gold foil-wrapped box with a cautious eye. In the past two years that he had acted as a "silent partner" for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, he had been subjected to a variety of pranks and jokes when he sampled their newest creations. After the twins graduated from Hogwarts a year ago, they had convinced the owner of Zonko's Joke Shop in Hogsmeade to let them work part-time in the store and create new jokes and tricks.

"All right, you two," Harry said as he looked at the box, what am I going to turn into this time?" The last time Harry taste-tested anything from Fred and George, he had the unfortunate experience of growing donkey ears and a tail, along with a long wooden nose, when he 'accidentally' told a fib about being in the Astronomy Tower late one Saturday night. Instead, Harry had been 'spying' or following the Slytherin Sex God, Severus Snape, on his nighttime patrol after hours but didn't want to give that detail away to the two master pranksters ever to come out of Gryffindor.

"Harry, Harry, whatever would give you that kind if idea?" Fred said, with a mock pout and downturned lip. "We would never think to pull any tricks on our partner-in crime," George chimed in. 

"I know better, and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny can say the same. Does your mum know we've been guinea pigs for your 'experiments'?"

"All right, all right, so not all of our jokes worked out. No need to get your knickers in a twist, they wore off eventually, didn't they?" Forge scowled, remembering how Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had held the twins at wandpoint until their skin faded from blue-purple to flesh color after eating Long-Lasting Blueberry Balls over two weeks ago.  

Harry grinned, thinking about the memory. "OK, so some of the jokes haven't worked as well as others. Just wanted to know, should I expect any surprises with this?"

Gred looked at Harry's smiling face, smiled back, and jovially said, "Think of this as a safe Christmas present from two partners to their third partner, nothing more. Besides, how harmful can chocolate mint cordials be?"  

Harry left the joke shop several minutes later and proceeded towards Hogwarts, unaware that two sets of blue eyes were following his steps to the castle. "Think he'll suspect anything?" Gred asked his twin. Smiling evilly, his compatriot remarked, "He hasn't got a clue, brother dear. After all, we _did_ see him tagging along after tall, dark and greasy himself." 

o00~*~00o

Harry didn't look at the present from Gred and Forge until Christmas morning at Hogwarts, when he unwrapped all his Christmas presents. A book on International Quidditch from Hermione, candy and a picture of the Chudley Cannon team from Ron, the expected sweater and cake from Mrs. Weasley, teacakes from Hagrid- the usual presents that Harry was used to receiving. He sat on his bed and gingerly held the gilt-covered box from the twins in his palm, then carefully removed the wrappings and opened the box. Six foil-covered chocolate candies lay in the box. A small note identified them as "Mint Cordials- a present for your lover to unwrap on holidays." 

Harry opened one, bit into it, and relished the taste of dark chocolate and mint before feeling the familiar sensation of a portkey, in the pit of his stomach. The next feeling was that of nausea and dizziness, before he felt unconsciousness.

o00~*~00o

Severus Snape was enjoying the luxury of a long hot shower, to cleanse his body of the last potion that he had been testing before it had blown up on him. Oh, well, he thought, at least it's Christmas holidays, and no one was here to see me making this mess, least of all Harry Potter. In his seventh year, Harry had shot up in height till he was half a head shorter than Severus, and his physique had filled out nicely to show off his nicely toned muscles from playing Quidditch seven years. Severus had spent numerous mornings this semester thinking about Harry in the showers and relieving his 'stress' over his latest obsession, by jerking off in the showers or the confines of his room. When had this raven-haired beauty taken over the mind of the lonely Potions Master? Severus wasn't sure, but secretly hoped to see Harry bent over his desk, naked in all his glory, and crying out his name as Severus pounded into him over and over again, to the point of ecstasy.

Suddenly, a 'pop' sound came from the other room, and Severus turned off the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, and went into the bedroom to investigate. On his bed was a nude Harry Potter, wrapped in only Christmas bows and ribbons in various shades of iridescent green, which covered strategic portions of his body, such as his nipples on his lean chest, and his cock, which slightly twitched under the ribbons covering him. Emerald green eyes locked with orbs of black, before Severus opened his mouth and started laughing. "This is the best Christmas present I have ever received", he said with an evil grin, before he started to unwrap Harry from his confines.

Harry's eyes were wide open, but his mouth was covered with a red bow and prevented him from speaking. Severus's long fingers dexterously skimmed over the nubile body of the seeker before slowly untying the ribbons and uncovering Harry's nude body. His mouth twitched and smiled as his eyes feasted on Harry, then removed the bow from his mouth and applied his lips to that of the seeker. After a softly placed, long kiss, Harry opened his eyes, parted his lips, and quietly said, "Happy Christmas, Severus." Severus replied,  "And a very happy Christmas to my new lover." 


End file.
